Metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) and high-electron-mobility transistors (HEMTs) are used in the art and each have their own merits and uses. Designers have sought a circuit that takes advantage of what these technologies can offer, but have not yet designed a semiconductor device that includes both MOSFETs and HEMTs fabricated using the same substrate.